Because I Said So Guys night out
by stuckatschool
Summary: A oneshot for one of my favorite movies.


_**Im kinda disappointed that there isn't a ' Because I Said So' database . It is one of my favorite movies because it's just perfect for when you want to watch a cute romantic movie. But this has been in my head since i first saw the movie, and i wanted to publish this. Enjoy.**_

"So, Johnny." Derek started.

The blond guitarist looked up from his drink to look at his brother in law. Derek cleared his throat, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. Johnny just watched him, waiting for whatever he had to say.

Derek continued to fidget, which made Johnny suspicious.

Eventually Eli, seated on Johnny's other side, got sick of waiting.

" How's Milly in bed?" Mae's husband asked, and suddenly the musician realized how similar he was to his wife. Blunt and to the point. That didn't stop Johnny from choking on his beverage at the sudden question.

" Excuse me?" he asked, still unsure if he heard right.

The guys decided to go out for drinks since their wives were out on a ' ladies day off'. Johnny was reluctant to go, opting for the excuse of watching Linus, but Daphne and Joe were happy to baby sit. So here he was, sitting at a bar with his brother in laws, trying to figure out how to answer an extremely awkward question.

" It's not meant to be offensive. Its just that the Wilder women have a certain. . . Reputation. And we were just curious if the youngest lived up to the family standards." Eli explained.

Johnny looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

" I, uh, don't think that Milly would appreciate me talking about our physical relationship." he said, hoping that would end the conversation.

" Mae is a wildcat."

Apparently not. The two men turned towards Eli, who was sporting a crazy grin

" Seriously. Anytime, anyplace is good with her. And she's really creative too." their companion explained.

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

" How the hell have you not gotten her pregnant yet?" he questioned.

Eli shrugged.

"The usual ways. I mean, sure we eventually want kids and everything, but we want to be reckless for a little while longer. With kids, you have to be careful about your ' timing'."

Derek nodded in agreement.

" Yeah. You have no idea how many times Maggie and I are in the mood, and suddenly our son is at the corner of our bed, wanting a glass of water." Derek said, taking another swing of beer.

" I get that. Linus runs in on us once and a while. Milly never fails to get really embarrassed and jump into clothes when it happens" Johnny said.

Silence enveloped them for a minute before. . .

" Maggie is amazing. With her being a psychologist and everything, I swear she really knows how to boost my ego. And she does this things with her hips. . ."

Eli cut him off

" You mean when she. . " and made a rotating hand gesture

" Yeah! that's unbelievable!" Derek said.

Johnny sat in silence, watching his companions. After finishing his description, Derek once again grew silent. There was a tension in the air that was driving Johnny insane.

" Fine. Milly is. . . Like no other girl I've ever met. She's this wonderful mix of shy and adventurous and I'm pretty sure her sisters are telling her stories because she, ah, does the hip thing too."

The two men smirked. Before patting Johnny on the back and changing the topic. Towards the end of the night, Derek looked at his phone.

" Maggie is home. Better get going." He said, paying their tab and getting up.

" Wait, before we go home and have incredibly hot sex with our wives, I propose a toast." Eli announced, raising his beer bottle. Derek and Johnny raised their's also.

" To the Wilder women." Eli started.

" Whether they be wild and carefree"

" Thoughtful and sensual" Derek said

" Or sweet and considerate " Johnny added with a smile

" They are unique and we wouldn't have it any other way. Cheers!"

They clicked glasses and finished their drinks.

When Johnny got home, Milly was walking out of Linus' room after tucking him in. She smiled at him and walked over, before kissing him.

Johnny pulled away with a smile.

" How was your night out with the boys?" she asked, as he plopped down on the sofa, pulling her onto his lap.

" Good. We got to know each other a bit better." he said, placing soft kisses along her jaw. " How did shopping go with your sisters?"

Milly laughed.

" Great. I bought some new outfits, just for you." she said, deviously.

His eyebrows shot up and a large smile spread on his face.

" Is that so? And did you. . . .learn anything new today?" he vaguely asked.

She looked at him questionably before getting up and leading him to their bedroom.

" Why don't you come here and find out?" Milly said, before shutting ( and locking the door) behind her


End file.
